After the Dark: A Late Night
is the twelfth season of After the Dark. Hosts People Inside Group NPCs Outside Group Timeline 12 AM: *The town of Albertson has a dark history. One hundred years ago, a man named Franklin Severage lived in the ancient town of Albertson. He was a pagan, who murdered many and held demonic rituals. Often sacrificing his victims. However, he was caught and sentenced to hanging. Upon standing, with his head in the noose, he cursed the city of Albertson. That in one hundred years his demonic practices will be unleashed upon you all. The rope was then pulled, and that was the end of him. *The curse activates and the town reaches eternal darkness. Demons known as "Shadows" began walking the streets a day later. Invisible barriers also cut off all exits from the town. *The Inside Group finds themselves locked inside their office building, with no phone reception. Nuno buys time playing Solitaire, before they split up into two groups to explore the building. *The Outside Group hears noises from a construction zone and investigates it. They then come face to face with a shadow, as Caleb cuts his finger when he tries to grab a tool. *The Outside Group tries to run away, but Emma tries to threaten the shadow and is grabbed by it and pulled to the darkness. The others try to pull her back, but the Shadow is too strong and Emma is devoured by the darkness. *The Inside Group searches for supplies. They find a flashlight and cleaning equipment. * Steve begins to argue with his group about dealing with Shadows. Noah leads them to the suburban area, where Dakota and Nicholas begin arguing with him. * The Outside Group checks out houses, and Nicholas investigates a dark room and is pulled in by a Shadow. However, he is rescued by Caleb and Erica. * Dakota shoves Caleb into the Shadow, but it cannot pull him because he is too fat. Caleb breaks free and the group escapes. * Caleb falls on top of Steve and hurts him, but Erica rolls Caleb off. 1 AM: *Steve recovers from his pain. Dakota finds a piece of broken metal to use as a weapon. *The heating goes off in the office building, causing the Inside Group to become colder. They also hear loud noises from upstairs, and their radio goes off when put near the wall to the next room. *The Outside Group investigates houses. Noah finds a spider and Dakota stabs it. Noah also finds a piece of smelly feces. *Dakota kicks a door down and is attacked by a shadow. Nicholas burns the curtains with a hot light bulb to start a fire. It fails to harm the Shadow, as the darkness devours Dakota. *The Inside Group investigates the nearby room, as they hear creaking on the floorboards. The radio's static begins going wild. *The Outside Group checks out a bathroom, and finds a torn note of a dying survivor. Erica is then forcefully shoved face-first into an unflushed used toilet by a force. They pull her out, but a Shadow appears as the room darkens. *Purry investigates the nearby room and meets a Shadow, which grabs her and begins to pull her into the darkness. Purry is devoured by the darkness as Andrew shouts bye to her. *Jaylen locks Andrew in the room and the group looks for rope to bind him. They bring him out to check the meeting room, which loud noises could be heard from. *Inside the meeting room, Andrew hears creaking on the floor and sees an open window with a large tree branch leading in. He finds a kitten, which reveals to be the source of the sound. Nuno names it Psy. *The Inside Group splits up to search the next floor. The second group meets a Shadow in the Women's bathroom, but it seems to be scared of Psy and vanishes once Psy goes near it. They then remember that Franklin had a fear of cats. *The Inside Group meets another Shadow, but scares it off with Psy. 2 AM: *It begins raining hard. Power goes out in numerous buildings, including the office. *The radio emits when near the nearby room to the Inside Group. They investigate it and find a Shadow. Andrew pushes Kaeden into it and Kaeden is devoured by the darkness. Andrew grabs the knife and is locked in the room. *Andrew slides the knife under the door to the rest of the group. *The Outside Group finds a hatch in a house. Lindsay looks through it and sees a bloody eye looking back at her. *Jaylen opens the door of Andrew's room, as James enters and drags him outside. Jaylen and Tyler leap forward and smash Andrew in the head with buckets. Joan then stabs Andrew in the stomach and neck, killing him. *A Shadow appears before the Inside Group shortly afterwards and points to Joan. It mumbles "It... is... in... you..." and vanishes. *Joan suddenly begins bleeding from his eyes and mouth, and his insides begin burning as he looks and sees Satan smiling at him. Nuno tries to perform an exorcism, and Joan returns to normal. *After checking upstairs, Joan uncontrollably punches Jaylen in the face. Joan then tells them to tie him down, so Nuno and Jaylen tie him to a couch. *Searching through houses, Nicholas finds a knife. The power then goes out. 3 AM: *Joan, possessed, breaks through his restraints and bangs on the locked door. Psy runs off, and the rest of the group meets an angry Shadow. It chases them back into the room Joan is, and he comes at them with a broken table leg. *A Shadow arrives to the Outside Group and grabs Erica. They manage to save her, but they all get lost in the house's darkness. Caleb, Nicholas and Noah all ending up in one dark room. Perry finds that he is in the same room as Jerby, Steve and Lindsay. Erica ends up on her own with the Shadow, and JA trips and ends up in a room with Natalie. *Joan hits James in the head with the leg and knocks him out, holding the broken sharp piece of wood as a weapon. *Noah accidentally hits Jerby in the face when he blindly opens the door, reuniting the two groups. *The Shadow grabs Erica and darkness devours her, causing the darkness to lessen and everyone able to find each other. *Jake attempts to fight Joan, but Joan stabs him in the neck with the sharp broken leg and kills him. Jaylen and Sam attempt to fight Joan, but he injures them both. The Shadow attempts to grab Nuno, but then Psy comes and frightens the Shadow. *Tyler manages to knock Joan to the ground, as the Shadow grabs Jaylen after sneaking past Psy. *The Outside Group finds a radio. *Joan manages to shove Tyler aside and take Rebekah hostage. Nuno grabs onto Jaylen and the Shadow releases him, as Psy scares the Shadow away. *Joan presses Rebekah's shoulder and knocks her out, as James tries to fight him. Joan manages to severely injure James. Nuno smacks the unconscious Jaylen in the butt to wake him up. *Everyone leaps on Joan and manages to knock him out. 4 AM: *Psy finds a crucifix necklace and shows it to Jaylen. Joan then awakens and feels normal. They attempt to perform an exorcism, but it fails. *Joan is locked in the room as the rest of the group meets a Shadow which says that "it" is no longer in "him". "It" is "him". *The Outside Group finds a flashlight. *James tries to escape the office by smashing a window open, but is grabbed and decapitated by an invisible demon. His lifeless head shrivels up and vanishes. *Joan begins to take on the form of a Shadow. *Noah searches a kitchen in a house and finds that the radio emits static after he opens a fridge with a Shadow in it. He closes it quickly and the radio silences. *Noah looks in a toilet and finds a separate head. Also in a mirror and sees the reflection of a demonic dead person. Nicholas stabs the mirror. *Jerby argues with Noah and throws a bottle of antibiotics at him. Jerby begins fighting Nicholas and Noah punches Jerby's teeth out. *A loud bang is heard from a room, and Nicholas is grabbed by a Shadow when he goes to check it out. Nicholas tries to stab it but fails as Nicholas is devoured by darkness. 5 AM: *Joan transforms into Shadow Joan. The group searches through the building and is chased down the stairs by a Shadow, where Tyler trips down while carrying Rebekah and is injured while Rebekah is put into massive condition. They can't tell if she is dead. *The Outside Group continues investigating a house full of separate heads and organs. *The Inside Group sees numerous writings on the floor and they try to escape, but Rebekah and Jaylen are picked up by the mysterious force and they are ripped in half and killed. *Shadow Joan meets up angrily with the rest of the group. *Steve goes to urinate on the ground, but the cold weather freezes his penis. The group grabs extra clothing and leaves the house. 6 AM: *Tyler quickly recovers, but Shadow Joan chases the group down the stairs as Nuno trips and injures himself. Shadow Joan descends into the floor as Tyler tries to heal Nuno. *The Inside Group smells smoke from the basement cafeteria and rushes to check it out. They see that Shadow Joan set it on fire, and he blocks their exit. *Sam and Nuno fills buckets to put out the fire, as Tyler grabs the fire extinguisher. They manage to put out the fire. They escape through a ladder. *The ladder leads the Inside Group to a custodial closet, where Tyler finds a shotgun. They meet Shadow Joan, who grabs Sam. Nuno manages to save Sam and Shadow Joan leaves the room at the sight of Psy. *The Outside Group leaves the houses and heads downtown. They find a store and raid it. They then head for houses. *The first house the Outside Group enters contains no floor, but a flooded basement with a corpse floating in it. The second house shows a chair facing a television, emitting massive static. Noah goes to turn it off and meets a horrifying Shadow sitting in the chair. He escapes it. 7 AM: *The Outside Group finds the building the Inside Group is in, and smashes a window and climbs in. *A Shadow finds the Inside Group as Tyler fails at shooting it. It tells them "Five... hours..." before disappearing. The two groups then hear each other. They then meet up. 8 AM: *Sam's injury worsens, and he cannot walk. The elevator begins working, despite not having power. *The group meets the same Shadow from the previous hour, which tells them "Four... hours..." before vanishing again. *Shadow Joan moans and smashes things, causing the noise to be too loud to hear the radio's static. *Perry and Nuno fight over the necklace. *The group wanders into a break room, where Noah spots something under a coffee table. Shadow Joan then writes on the wall that they have two hours to sacrifice one of their own. Trivia *This is the first season to go by hours instead of weeks or months. *This season has by far the biggest cast, with 23 people. Category:After the Dark